My One and Only
by tophatsofmischief
Summary: William T. Spears, the perfect student and future Death God, attends his first year at the Death God Academy where he meets the ever so flamboyant, gender-confused flirtatious redhead known as Grell Sutcliff. Can he survive the course of true love?
1. Meeting

William T. Spears straightened his shoulders and frowned deeply, he stared up at the glum buildings resonating large amounts of spiritual energy. Mildly anxious students chattered excitingly in the court yard. Pushing up his black framed glasses up his nose, he walked steadily among the new students towards the entrance building. Inside, the hallways were flooded with students collecting their materials and chatting among requited friends. In advance, all the students had received their daily uniforms and information. Pleased, William tightened his tie and fixed the arm fitting of the black jacket on top.

William scouted for the main office; the dark building was originally a castle until it became the Death God's Academy it is now. He found the two large doors leading into the main office; large stone pillars guarded them in a parallel stance. The secretary was placed in the center, with a dark, auburn large desk. An ink bottle was placed to the right, with a series of quills and files of paper behind them. There was a picture of a young boy on the left corner of the desk. The woman appeared to be aging rapidly, with silver hair tied up in a bun and large, clear glasses framing her eyes. She pursed her lips, glancing up at William. His body tensed while she scanned the young man.

"May I help you sir?" Her voice came out casually, sounding almost hoarse and warn out. William cleared his throat, taking a step closer to the desk.

"Yes, my name is William T. Spears and it appears as if my key to my dorm wasn't sent to me."

The secretary's grey eyes lit up as he recited his name to her, "Oh! So _you're_ the Spears boy! I've heard a lot about you, you're almost known as the perfect student around here! The staff here are almost positive you'll make a perfect Death God." She giggled, annoying William to no end.

"Uh, yes. Would you mind..?"

"Ah yes! Of course, I do apologize. Let's see… William T. Spears…" She rambled through some files. "There it is. I'm sorry it wasn't received with the rest of the package. Enjoy your dorm; you will meet your roommate after classes."

"Roommate?" An eyebrow twitched, and his frown deepened.

"Ah, yes. Since the school has started to over populate, students will now be paired with a roommate."

"Oh, I see. I wasn't informed." A sleek finger pressed the dark glasses up the bridge of his nose. He lifted a pocket watch out of the pocket of his vest, nearly five minutes till his first class. "I should be going. Thank you for your time."

She smiled widely, continuing her work as William turned around hastily and began to search for his first period class. Luckily, he had the building and his classes memorized, finding his class easily. Chattering students stopped to watch him choose a seat, particularly the girls, although that is questionable why. He chose a seat close to the large window and close to the back. He sighed, staring out, letting the scenery relax him. The professor walked in casually and started his lesson, anxious students taking notes while William was already knowledgeable in the subject. He continued to allow the scenery to relax him. Pale trees blowing out their leaves in the wind.

_Tap, Tap. _

William stopped his thoughts.

_Tap, Tap._

He frowned, listening closer.

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

An eyebrow twitched.

The door burst open, slamming against the wall. The professor stopped the lesson, now interrupted. Everyone turned to stare at the late student, particularly William. The young man was average height, although it was increased with tall, obscure red and black heels. Fortunately, he was wearing the correct uniform, although the black jacket wasn't buttoned properly, exposing his dark grey vest and the black tie was loosely hanging down his neck with his undershirt collars popped up to cover his neck. William clenched his jaw, there were numerous rules broken with his variation with the academies uniform. Lastly, he glanced at the young man's facial appearance; bright red choppy hair glistened on his head with golden-green eyes covered with long lashes and red eye shadow. Red framed glasses dipped down his nose, his lips were plump with a soft sheen of lip gloss smeared onto them.

William frowned, his dark, thin eyebrows clenching together. Firstly, this man was late for his classes, clearly not acceptable. Secondly, he broke several regulations with the school uniform; thirdly he bursts through the classroom appearing as a circus act?

The redhead composed himself, flaunting his choppy hair with his right hand giving a smile that exposed sharp, shark teeth and gave off a devious expression.

"Sutcliff, you're late. No surprise there." The professor was stern, but seemed familiar with the redhead's appearance and actions.

"Ah~ sorry teach. I lost track of time when I was getting ready this morning. A lady needs time to appear suitable you know~" His voice was smooth, graceful and entirely flamboyant. Numerous girls giggled, waving to the student, the redhead flaunted his hips giving them a wink.

"Sutcliff. Hurry up and take a seat you're wasting time."

"Yes teach! ~"

'Sutcliff', unfortunately, took the available seat in front of William. He seemed incredibly flamboyant, obnoxious and almost gender-confused. As the redhead stared out the window with a bored expression, William continued attempting to figure out the 'man'.

He could figure out anyone with a simple equation in his head, people were simple. Complexity did not surface to their souls. Desires, hatred, it's all the same throughout everyone. However as William continued to stare above at that 'thing' as he would soon prefer to reference him as, he couldn't figure out what exactly goes through his mind. The redhead glanced back to William, giving him an innocent smile, letting William know he's been caught. He frowned, and changed his direction towards the teacher.

Fortunately, William didn't have to see the thing until spotting him during lunch. William sat alone, the stone felt cold underneath him. The courtyard, William presumed, was a general place for students to eat lunch. Since students would now be living at the academy for at least four years, students receive breakfast, lunch and dinner from the cafeteria. It was a good chef in charge as well, William knew of a student whose father was the main chef. He sighed, opening a novel he was currently reading. He was currently not in the mood to eat much, and honestly today's meal didn't look very appealing to him.

"Hmm. What'cha readin?" William jumped, startled. He turned around to face the student looking over his shoulder. He was a young man with short brown hair, a gentle, almost pleasing face. He had brown chocolate eyes that matched the tone of his hair, in a way he looked average.

"That's certainly none of your business." William replied in a strict tone, although the book was nothing special. Boring even, he just hated it when people stuck their noses in his private life.

"Oh. Sorry, just curious 'tis all." The boy replied with a smile, holding his hand out to William. "The name's Levi. Levi Black. Nice ta meet cha Mr.…? "

"William T. Spears."

"Nice ta meet cha William." Levi plopped down beside the dark haired student, snacking on some crackers he probably received with the soup.

"Pleasure's all mine." He responded, glancing down onto the novel once more. A bored expression took over his face; he needed something to distract himself. That something became Sutcliff.

The redhead pranced around the courtyard, flirting with countless of boys and girls following him. It surprised William how quickly he became popular. He looked away, angry at himself of why he was so interested.

"By the way, what do you know about that 'thing'?" William asked, pointing over to the redhead casually. Levi turned his head, staring over at the flirtatious redhead. William anxiously waited for a response, unconsciously leaning closer to the brown-headed boy.

Levi, unexpectedly, burst in laughter. He laughed for a period of time, wiping his tears as he looked at the dumbfounded William.

"Do ya really not know who 'e is?" Levi's face warped into a serious expression, clutching William's shoulders. In the moment, William had accidently looked over at the thing, meeting eye contact. The redhead smiled, turning around abruptly when someone had called his name.

William threw off the boy, collecting his composure. Sure he had found the redhead―a bit―attractive. But really he had no idea who he was. He didn't even know his first name. Frankly, he should have nothing to do with his type of character. To become a successful Death God he needed to focus on his studies, and only that. However, he couldn't help but be intrigued by the mysterious redheaded thing.

William cleared his throat, "Really, it's not that important. Only out of curiosity I asked, he seems to be a _disturbance_."

Levi chuckled, "Better not let dem' superiors catch ya sayin' that now. Grell Sutcliff is indeed an important character to our society."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is,―"Levi was abruptly interrupted by the bell, ending lunch officially. Crunching his eyebrows, William sat up from the stone brushing off the dust on his jacket. He cleared his throat, as Levi waved goodbye and rushed inside.

William sighed, walking back slowly along with the rushing students. He believed he had 'Maintaining Spirits' and 'Weaponry' left before they were sent to their official dorms. This will be _eventful_ for sure.

X

The last two periods went smoothly, and William didn't have to think about anything but his studies. Students around him were exhausted, although William maintained his composure. His superiors were watching them carefully; he needed to be extra careful he doesn't slip up around their watchful eyes.

A middle-aged man came to the front of the stadium, clearing his throat he spoke loudly and clearly, gaining everyone's attention. Round glasses covered his eyes, and his hair balding in the front. William focused on his directions.

"Students, welcome to the Death God's Academy, where the best have made it to reap the most unfortunate souls. During your stay here, you will be learning the proper way to reap souls with the proper education. Not to mention your education here is the key to success in the work related area" the man sounded unamused and bored, "you will be staying in dorms with a roommate during the rest of your school career; your superiors will lead you up to your rooms, not to worry students, you're belongings have already been placed in the correct rooms. Have a good year students."

William frowned, pushing up his glasses with his index finger. He was grouped in with quite a few anxious boys that were being lead to the sixth floor. In pursuit, William walked a few steps faster than the boys, and stopped at the door to his room. He pulled out his silver key and stepped in. To William's utter surprise, a light was already on, and his roommate was already unpacked and in the room.

The dorm had two rooms, a larger room with two beds spaced out against the walls, parallel to each other. Black end-tables were planted beside the beds, with a simple lamp placed onto them. The second room was the bathroom, which William couldn't see at the moment. Really, it was simple and professional. Exactly how William preferred it.

It was his roommate which he really didn't prefer.

A flamboyant red head was planted onto the left bed with his obscene heels kicked up onto his newly placed red sheets under him. He had a book of Shakespeare works in his hands as he was diligently and contently reading it. William froze dumbfounded until the thing had noticed him; a wide smile appeared on his face as it lit up. William cleared his throat and closed the door behind him. He already saw his suitcase had already been placed on his bed.

"Ah~ you must be my roommate! Pleasure meeting such a handsome man~" He winked, pursing his lips flirtatiously. "You must be wondering what such a beautiful lady's name must be eh? Well let me tell you! ~ It's Grell Sutcliff! Or, if you want to be formal Miss Sutcliff will do too! ~"

William's eyebrow twitched furiously, as his frown deepened dramatically. "Yes, _Mr._ Sutcliff. William T. Spears." He held his palm out to the redhead, regretting it fully when Grell jumped up from his bed and attacked William with a hug. Even with heels, Grell was still shorter, only reaching to William's shoulders when he was attacking him with inappropriate behaviour.

William peeled off the shorter redhead, walking towards his bed, neatly placing out his stuff. Grell giggled, plopping down onto his own bed. He stared at William as he carried on with his own business. The taller man had black hair as dark as ravens, his pale skin could compete against the moon, as for his eyes; a golden-green shade that matched Grell's own, they were so sharp underneath the dark framed glasses, and so sexy that they sent shivers down Grell's spine every time he looked at them. For example at lunch, when he had accidently caught William's eyes he couldn't help himself at all!

"Hey Will~"

William sighed, "Its William."

Completely ignored, Grell carried on. "Do you want to go tour around the building?"

"What? No, it's against regulations to go _touring_ around the academy."

Grell suddenly jumped up from his bed, grabbing William's arm with incredible strength that took William by surprise, and dragged him out of the door and across the hall.

X

Grell had dragged William down so many hallways it was almost as if they were in a maze, although William had the entire building memorized, he was completely lost to where Grell had been taking him. After a while, William started to walk normally beside Grell, although he had failed to peel Grell off of him.

"_Sutcliff_." William growled under his breath, peaking at every corner they passed, watching to see if any superior was watching them. "It's against the Academy Regulations to be out of your dorm after hours. _We_ should not be here."

Grell squealed in excitement, clasping down on William's arm tighter. William's face flushed for a moment, but he would never admit it. "Ah~ Will, your such a proper student aren't you? How _rebellious _of you to be breaking rules with me~"

"Grell, get serious. We could get in a lot of trouble for this."

"Oh, _relax_ Will. Let's just say I have special privileges," he glanced up and winked at the dark-haired man. "Besides, there's a place no one knows about that I want to take you~ to declare the beginning of our friendship!"

William raised an eyebrow. What 'special privileges' was he talking about? After cutting a few more corners and heading down towards a lower level, they ducked down into a secret door covered in the darkness. William stared down at the redhead, his piercing eyes shining in the dark with him smiling up at him, William couldn't help but has his heart skip a beat. No, he shook his head, this was wrong. He didn't even know this 'thing' yet he couldn't help but enjoy himself a little around Grell. The little redhead was like a ball of energy and that may be exactly what he needed.

Grell took William's hand, grasping it tightly in excitement. William's face flushed, thankful they're both in the dark concealing the crimson taking over his features. Grell squealed as he found the key hanging on the stone wall, opening the large wooden door masked with metal. It opened slowly; rust surrounding everywhere while the large creaking noise it produced almost seemed as if the echoing would bring the entire academy down to this secret room.

However no one came. It was only William and an extremely feminine redhead walking into a room together in darkness. And as the door fully opened, Grell walked in casually bringing an extremely hesitant William beside him as he lit a lantern hanging on the inner wall of the door. As it fully lit up, William could see the entire room and was in awe of what he found.

For what he didn't know at that moment, was how much his life would change with Grell Sutcliff hanging to his side.


	2. What's Your Secret?

William woke up groggily, rubbing his eyes as the beeping of his alarm rang. He shifted his body to face the end-table, picking up his glasses and shutting off the alarm; he stretched his arms up and sat up in the small twin bed. William stared down at the clock, six-thirty in the morning to be exact. Almost smiling to himself, he got out of bed and glanced at the redheaded mess in the other bed.

The 'thing' suddenly gave a loud moan of disapproval as it actually woke up. "Ah, William! What time is it?" Grell spoke in a husky voice, and almost whiny as he stretched out the words from his mouth. Grell rubbed his eye, yawning loudly enough to annoy William so early in the morning. Grell glanced over at the small silver clock, almost urging to throw it directly at William. "William! Why is it so damn early in the morning! A lady needs their beauty sleep you know!"

Sighing, William turned around to face Grell, his uniform in his hands. Grell's eyes widened a bit and scanned William's half naked body. William felt embarrassed, it was true he slept without a shirt on and only dark cotton pants but why was Grell staring at him like that. William cleared his throat and set his outfit neatly on his bed.

"Oh~ Will, I didn't know you kept such fine muscles under our uniform~. Such a fine man you are." Grell gave a wink, seeming to be fully awake now.

"Oh really? Do I get these mood-swings every morning? _Is it too late to change rooms_?" William frowned, his voice becoming huskier than usual. He buttoned the undershirt up as Grell chuckled, walking slowly to the bathroom, his hand brushing through his choppy hair. William got a short peak at Grell's appearance, and what he saw completely and utterly. Didn't surprise him. Grell walked around in red booty shorts, with almost his ass exposing. The booty shorts had pink hearts scattered across each direction, he had a red tank-top to match with only one big pink heart in the middle of his chest. William sighed; obviously those pyjamas were made for a woman. Not that Grell had any inconsideration to that.

William chuckled to himself, it had already been a couple of days into the first semester of the Death God's Academy, and already Grell was the most absurd, inappropriate, ridiculous person he's ever laid eyes on. He remembered his first day here, as the flamboyant redhead lead him down into the depths of his secret room.

_Grell hung onto William's hand, holding the lantern with his free hand and lead William into the large lit up room. The room was stacked with rows and rows of artefacts. Weapons of every kind, along with antiques belonging to some of the most famous reaped souls, helmets from knights in the medieval period, past Kings and Queens and heroes' objects scattered across the room. It was absolutely mesmerising to someone as history influenced as William. _

_For a period of time, William was absolutely speechless. Grell twirled in front of William, giggling happily. Grell had hung the lantern to shine brilliantly, cascading onto the two in a soft glow. Grell twirled and danced around the room laughing to himself and William could do nothing but star at the awe striking red-head prance around such amazing artefacts as these. _

_"Why did you keep such a place like this hidden Grell?" The redhead stopped twirling, and turned to look at William. He smiled innocently, walking so close to William that his nose almost touched his shoulder. Blush rose to William's cheeks, as a way to cover up he looked away and frowned. Grell laughed deviously, raising his arms up and squishing William's cheeks together._

_"You were blushing weren't you William dearest? ~" Grell smiled widely for William, mimicking his face. _

_"No I wasn't―" William quickly responded without losing his cool, and attempted to rip Grell's hands off his face. "Unhand me at once Sutcliff."_

_Grell frowned, letting his arms down and taking a step away from William. "Poo. You're no fun love." _

_"What does that have to matter with anything Sutcliff? Anyways we shouldn't even be here, what if someone finds us?" William eyed the room suspiciously as if someone was intentionally listening in._

_Grell laughed loudly if only to contradict William's worry. Annoying him further._

_"Oh _relax_. I swear Will you're way too uptight darling~ you have to just _breathe_ once and a while you no!~" He huffed, looking up at William with a lopsided smile. "Besides, if we are caught, I have special privileges so really there's no problem." _

_William stared at Grell's expression fade into a lonesome one, and almost felt the urge to hug him and tell him it'll be alright. No, what are these thoughts, he should discard them immediately._

_"What are these special privileges?"_

_Grell looked back at William with an excited smile, winking flirtatiously at him. _

_"You'll find out soon enough Will!~" _

Afterwards the two spent a considerable amount of time looking at the antiques, and William was almost finding himself enjoying the company of the redhead. Once dressed, William collected his belongings and notebooks, in every way organized as they should be, and was about to head off until Grell had ran over pulling on William's jacket to make him stop. Irritated, William had no choice but to watch Grell slip on his heels and the two of them walked out the door together casually. Grell yawned again, surprisingly still not in his normal state and surprisingly not clinging onto William's arm. William watched Grell from the corner of his eye as he nibbled on his bottom lip and tussled through his gleaming red hair.

William didn't know what was happening to him, but he couldn't stop staring at Grell for everything he did. It was if even the smallest most worthless things Grell did, it had some kind of affect onto him. He didn't have the slightest clue why. Even now he should feel grateful that Grell wasn't clinging to his arm for once, but it almost felt empty without his slender, soft fingers clutching closely to William's side or holding his hand. It was almost as if, almost like Grell belonged there.

He shook his head, there was no way something that absurd could be true. He continued walking in the same continuous pace, Grell slowly walking behind him. Students now coming out of their dorms, soon enough it would be breakfast. As the two reached the cafeteria, tired students were seated in the large desks, eating the assorted meal for the morning. William picked up a buttered toast with coffee while Grell took the most sugary flavoured cereal available. They sat down at their table they had claimed their own, and munched on their own meals.

William frowned; Grell hasn't said anything since he's woken up. This was incredibly unlikely for him. William cleared his throat, sipping on the black coffee steaming in the white mug. "You're not very talkative today Sutcliff."

Grell glanced up at William, eating his cereal much slower than usual. He gave William a small smile, letting his red-frames dip down his nose slightly. "It's nothing Will~ I'm just a bit nervous for today, that's all."

"Nervous? Nervous for what?"

"Ah~ nothing love really, just a small announcement I have to make." He mumbled, his expression suddenly brightened as he dragged out his few next words excitingly, "what? Was the stuck up, perfect William T. Spears worried about a little lady like me?~ My, my, Will darling. I didn't think you would _miss_ my beautiful voice so quickly~"

William frowned, immediately regretting his worry for the redhead. Annoyance was gaining the better of him these days.

"I have no idea what you're blabbering on about Sutcliff. In any case, it does not concern me in the least about your habits." William straightened his shoulders, taking a bite out of his toast. Grell chuckled, woofing down his cereal as he checked the time on his pocket watch. William watched him swallow the rest of the meal whole, licking his lips he straightened up and got up from his seat.

"Sorry, William darling, but I have to leave. I'll see you later!" Grell rushed out of the cafeteria without William even getting a 'good-bye' out of his mouth. William composed his thoughts, munching down onto the warm toast. What was the reason Grell had left so abruptly? What was this announcement about? Why the hell is this redhead such a mystery?

"Hey William," William glanced up to see a large smirk on tan-skin with orange-blond hair flipped onto one side and black on the other, non-other than Eric Slingby. Eric was in William's Weaponry Class, and was known to be determined but a jokester in the least, not able to get anywhere. Beside him was the quiet Alan Humphries, a quiet shorter boy with messy brown hair and clear glasses. William knew him to be a quiet worker, studious in his work and reliable to get his work done. Alan was Eric's best friend, and the two of them had decided, much to William's dislike, to befriend him since they're relationship with Grell was already quiet close.

"What with the long face eh? Try to live a little won't ya?" Eric gave a wink after sitting down across from William, Alan sat beside Eric quietly. The two looked as if they matched each other, quiet opposite compared to himself and Grell.

"Hm. I believe you live too much for a Death God don't you?" William responded cunningly towards the orangey-blond, taking a long sip of his warm coffee. In response, Eric laughed aloud the three of them, smirking towards William. Alan smiled a little as well.

"Good one boss," He gave a wink, William looked at him in confusion. "Well, what I meant was that since every superior has their eye on you and such that I almost betted everyone that we'll all be working for you one day. Including the ever so succulent Grell Sutcliff. Even with his status."

The three of them got up with the bell, a woman―young, somewhere between her twenties―called out to the students, announcing an assembly to the school rules were underway, and to go to the stadium immediately. They walked along with the rest of the students; William returned his focus to their previous conversation.

"Status? What are you talking about?"

"Oh? You didn't know boss? Despite Grell's attitude towards the academy's regulations and such, he is ironically under the care of the most important person here."

Awe-struck, William didn't know how to respond. They soon hit the stadium, where they're highest superiors sat waiting for them.

"You don't mean..."

Grell Sutcliff was standing beside an older man, his shoulder's straight with a black robe accenting him. Long silver hair trailed down his back in a ponytail, with a small silver goatee forming on his chin. Sleek, grey framed glasses fogged his eyes and it was unclear what colour they really were. On the opposite side of the man was a shorter woman, around the same height as Grell without his heels, her brown hair was pulled up into a bun, small brown framed glasses accenting her round face. She was wearing a long skirt and a button-up blouse, almost resembling a secretary. Although William knew this was not entirely the case.

William knew exactly what was happening before even being clarified by Eric. Grell stood onto the stadium, almost looking like a completely different person. His hair was gelled back, proper clear glasses were switched from his extravagant red ones and he was even wearing proper black shoes. He stood up straight, politely beside the taller man.

The Superior did not appear that young at all, maybe somewhere between his thirties and forties. William gulped, his mouth gaping. Every one of the students was in awe, and some of their teachers almost looked like they would give their life to this man.

The three of them were positioned on the stage, with various men and women in black robes standing on the side, bowing their heads to the man. Nearly hundreds of guards stood in front of them, all of them positioning their death scythes in front of them, positioned to battle.

A man, not nearly superior enough to match up even to the guards, cleared his throat, sweat clearing pouring down his cheek as he loosed his tie and began to speak.

"Students," He coughed nervously, straightening his shoulders. "It appears we have an extremely special guest visiting us today. The supreme high court of Death Gods has graciously come to preach to us, including our absolute supreme leader Eurynomos, who we are extremely fortunate to have an audience with today. Students please rise and bow to our leaders."

Thousands of students raised simultaneously, all of them silent to bow to their superior. No one dared to speak a word, for the punishment would be too severe. It stayed like this for a period of time, until Eurynomos began to chuckle lifting his hand in the air as if to stop the act. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, smiling down onto the crowd. Each person began to relax, some smiling along with the superior.

William frowned, focusing his attention onto the three of them. Grell lifted his lips into a small smile, although it seemed incredibly false. The woman was primp and proper, her lips in a tight line, holding several documents in her hands. Their superior began talking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for joining me today. Although I'm sure many of you are surprised, it is not often that I would make an appearance like this. Since all of you students are sure to be a success, and the beginning of our gracious future, I came today to support all of you younglings in your learning and efforts into making your experience as Death Gods a much grander achievement." He put his hand onto Grell's shoulder, smiling widely. Grell glanced up at the taller man, tensing his body at the older man's touch.

"Besides, I have enrolled my adoptive son Grell onto becoming the proper Death God," he took a breath, almost confirming a decision. "And, I have come to inform all of you, our precious future, of their future leader. I'm inheriting the position of leader of high council and leader of the Death Gods to my son Grell once I retire."

What?

Grell's and William's mouths gawked open.

William attempted to comprehend the situation, all in the while everything had clicked in his mind; the special privileges Grell had spoken of, the status that both Eric and Levi had spoken of, and Grell's nervous, quiet state this morning.

Of course the most ignorant, obnoxious idiot would be the son of the supreme leader Eurynomos and will become the future leader of William's entire life.

This day _couldn't_ get any better.

Grell's eyes widened incredibly. He bit his lip, waiting for the presentation to end to talk to his 'father'. He only knew he was taken in from pity, Maxine ― Eurynomos secretary and lover― had been the one to watch Grell's cinematic records, and decided they needed to take in the _poor child_ as if it was a privilege.

Grell watched William's frown deepen, his eyes becoming cold. Grell became lost in his eyes, watching them intently, searching for help. William turned his attention straight onto Grell, their eyes meeting each other. His cold eyes weren't jealousy or hate, but sadness.

Grell pursed his lips in surprise, following Eurynomos and Maxine after their goodbyes, preparing himself for what's to come.

X

William now irritated, clenched his jaw as Eric continuously laughed breathlessly, slapping his knee every once and a while.

"Grell! Our leader! Can ya believe that, eh Alan?" Eric calmed down slightly to talk to the smaller brown haired man, Alan chuckled slightly.

"It's not that unlikely Eric, I'm sure Grell will become an abundant leader." Alan smiled towards the taller man, Eric composed himself entirely.

"Ah, you're very right Alan." Eric's voice became an octave lower, his shoulder's straightening. Alan smiled in approval.

William held his focus elsewhere, watching a suited man with a guard at his side walk closer towards the three of them. As he approached them, he raised a hand onto his chest and bowed slightly towards William.

"Mr. William T. Spears, it appears my master has asked for your audience alone." His voice was graceful yet cunning, his black hair was gelled back and his French-styled moustache was cut perfectly. He wore a butlers' suit, which made William assume that he was Eurynomos' personal butler. "If you would please follow me sir."

William walked behind the butler and the guard cautiously, the two had taken him to an entirely different building all together, in the clear blue sky an extremely large, white Victorian castle was placed, almost triple the size of the Academy. This must be where they were staying, William presumed, also Grell is in there with them.

Whatever was happening, he had an incredibly terrible feeling about it.

William was lead up many flights of stairs until they got to the final landing, and was lead to large auburn doors laced with unique designs carved into them. The butler stopped abruptly, opening the door casually for William.

"In there you will find Master expecting. Please feel free to enter."

The secretary was placed further down the extravagant room, rich furniture assorted around in a unique fashion, along with antiques and instruments. It seemed in a word, artistic. It was almost a room made appropriate for Grell's liking.

She smiled to him as he got closer, brusquely jumping up to stop him from pursuing into the other room. William could hear loud yelling coming from the opposite end.

"I'm sorry sir. Please do not enter until he is ready for you." She spoke nervously. William could make out Grell's voice yelling loudly at the other man, and William couldn't stand it. He burst through, only hearing a small moment of Grell's speech.

"You don't understand! You _never_ understand! I never asked you for this position! I'm sorry if who I am is a _disgrace_ to you _'oh great leader'_ but you're just going to have to deal with it _Eurynomos!_" Grell screeched his fists clenched in rage. Eurynomos was sitting in his desk with his elbows placed onto the firm wood and his hands balancing his chin. William could clearly see the man was losing his patience, and was afraid about how much Grell could push him.

He noticed William suddenly, giving Grell a cold stare. Grell turned around sharply to face dark haired Death God and closed his mouth slowly, his eyes widening in realization.

"_Will_." Grell mumbled under his breath, almost sounding like a whisper. Suddenly he clenched his eyebrows, turning to face Eurynomos, "I'll be outside."

His voice was husky and cold, a tone which William never had heard from the bubbly redhead, and frankly, did not enjoy hearing it. Grell took a breath and walked out, avoiding any eye contact with William.

"You wanted to see me sir?" William cleared his throat, his voice and intentions clearly professional.

"Ah, yes. William T. Spears is it? I'm sorry for the rudeness _my son_ had presented to such a fine gentleman such as yourself." He smiled falsely, "please have a seat."

"Yes, thank you." He watched the older man intently, "what is it you would like to discuss _sir_?" William smiled, an undistinguishable tone of anger to his voice.

"Well, I have been watching you closely Mr. Spears and have realized you are an incredible worker, almost the perfect Death God. You are what we are looking for as a leader, an example to us all. And as far as Grell is concerned, he could certainly use an example to change himself for the better. He is far too _girlie_ and _indifferent_ about things to become what I want from him. I want to change him to become more approachable, more suitable to our environment, more like you Mr. Spears.

I asked you here today as a favour, if you could become closer to Grell and pursue him a little maybe he'll change his mind about things. The way I want him to."

William frowned deeply, _change him for the better? _ William agreed that Grell is not suitable at all for the work field of Death Gods, but not matter how much William would change Grell's character he will forever be Grell. He didn't know if changing Grell to the perfect Death God would be possible.

"If not," Eurynomos' voice became threatening, "I will have to approach Grell with a more _persuasive_ method."

William's eyes widened as he stared at the man's devious smile, clenching his fists he decided. No matter _how_ annoying and _insignificant_ Grell was to him, William was determined to protect him from this monster.

"Yes, I'll do everything in my power to pursuit him sir." William bowed, rising from his seat. "If you'll excuse me sir."

"Yes William, have a safe journey back. I expect Grell will be waiting for you." His cunning smile tensed William's body, truly frightening the young student.

Walking briskly, he made it down to the main floor, holding himself back from running outside. Two guards opened the large white door, and William walked out appearing calm and collect, as soon as the doors closed William found himself running and yelling for Grell.

"Grell! Where are you!" William stopped to catch his breath, "Grell?"

He slowed down, walking into a large forest as he suddenly heard sobs above the largest red maple tree. Hardly surprising in the least to find Grell crying his eyes out here. He smiled, sighing.

"Grell." He called above, the small smile now faint on his lips. "Grell, there's no use crying up there, come down from there we have to go back to our dorm, we have a test soon you know."

"I'm not―I'm not crying." _Sob_. "I―I don't know what your," _Sob_. "What you're _talking_ about Will."

William sighed again. "Hm. Grell you're not going to get anywhere crying till your eyes ware out, so it would be much _appreciated_ if you," Grell looked down onto William, his golden-green eyes swallowed in tears and his lip quivering. "If you would… Ah, Grell don't listen to what that man has to say about you. No matter how much I disagree with what I'm going to say next, but I believe with whatever you decide will be your decision and with the choices you make are indeed you Grell, not some pansy afraid to change the status of Death Gods. If you wish to be leader Grell, I'll support you with whatsoever you decide to do."

William clenched his eyebrows; he couldn't believe he said that. What a disgrace he is.

The redhead suddenly burst into a wide smile ―left over tears drying on his face, he jumped from the tallest branch of the large tree and into William's arms, the two of them collapsing onto the ground.

William shocked and surprised decided it wasn't that bad, and maybe―just maybe, the small fluttering of his heart and the constant lies to himself could mean a lot more than he could _ever_ comprehend.


	3. Confession

He clenched his jaw, his eyebrows burrowing together. He turned his face to the window, watching a certain _annoying_ redhead flaunt his head back in laughter as he listened to another boy's joke. He was sat up onto a desk; his legs crossed one another and casually flirted with the group around him.

William looked away, why in the world was he so infuriated with this image? So riled, so _jealous_? He shook his head. That couldn't be right.

There had to be a reasonable explanation for this.

He sighed; he needed to step outside to clear his thoughts. William slid out of his seat, grabbing his books he travelled rapidly towards the door, his motive clear in his mind.

"Ah, Will?"

William froze; he turned to face the redhead, a cold glare meeting his curious golden-green eyes. Grell pursed his lips, smiling slightly. The students crowded around him became frightened, murmuring crude thoughts to one another.

"Hm~ Will's eyes are so sexy!~" Grell clapped his hands together, his smile widening. The crowd agreed, laughing nervously. William scrunched his eyebrows.

"What do you want Sutcliff?"

Grell suddenly jumped off the seat, waving to the crowd behind him. Various students smiled falsely, waving back to him, suddenly turning around coldly whispering dark thoughts hidden in their souls.

The redhead bounced towards the darker-haired one, smiling as he gripped William's arm. William sighed; he'd already grown tired of attempting to peel the thing off, the two of them walked side by side into the hallway, William leaned closer to the shorter boy.

"You realize none of them are your friends' right? They're just using you for power and money." He spoke in a low husky voice, looking down onto the redhead sceptically.

Grell smiled softly, a tinge of sadness appearing on his face. He sighed, shrugging his shoulders and giving William a large innocent smile.

"Yes, Will. I'm _quite_ aware of that." He chuckled, William deepened his frown. "In any case Will, I'm happy that at least you're my friend no matter what!"

William pursed his lips, almost forming a smile down onto the flamboyant redhead.

"_Well_, unless you _want_ to be more than that~" He winked flirtatiously, William froze, threw Grell off of him and started to walk much quicker ahead.

"Awh! Will! Come back!~ I can be the dominant one if you want!~" Grell shouted to him from the end of the hall, William clenched his teeth, his face becoming a bright shade of _embarrassment_. He turned around quickly and efficiently threw a book directly onto Grell's forehead, causing him to fall dramatically onto the floor.

How much of an _idiot_ can he be? Yelling something so _embarrassing_ and something so _contradicting_. Honestly, if anything happened William was positive he'd be the dominant one, there was _no_ _bloody_ _way_ Grell would be on top.

Wait, _what?_

William smacked himself, how could such a disturbance of bubbly red headedness be such an influence onto him? He kept repeating Grell's words subconsciously to himself. _"Well, unless you want to be more than that~" _

_Do I want to be more than that? _

He clenched his jaw, pushing up his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he hurried down the large flight of stairs. He couldn't _believe_ he was going to do this, especially to the person he was going to ask.

He was going to ask advice from Eric.

X

William found himself instantly regretting his decision as he walked up to the three students sitting casually on the ground outside in the courtyard. Eric was sitting up against a wall, casually smoking a cigarette and staring up at the blue sky. Alan and Levi were playing a game of cars, Levi smiling excitingly and Alan smiling calmly, although it was no doubt Alan was winning.

William walking rapidly, threw the cigarette from his mouth onto the floor and stepped on it.

"Hey! What was that for William?" Eric shouted angrily up to the tall dark haired student, his palms clenched in a fist.

"If you want to smoke Eric, then do it outside of the Academy. It is against school regulations to smoke on the Academy's property." William pushed his glasses up his nose, having a seat beside Eric on the floor.

Eric looked at him sceptically, shrugging his shoulders. He put the packet back into his vest pocket, turning to stare at William, his eyebrow raised.

"So? What can I do for ya boss? You never visit like this." He smiled, pulling the sunglasses he was currently wearing on top of his head.

William sighed, "I need… I need advice Eric."

Eric's jaw dropped.

William became nervous and flustered, "what I mean is Slingby, I… I'm confused. I'm so very, very confused Slingby."

"Knew it. You owe me ten bucks Alan."

William frowned, slapping Eric's head with the black book he was currently carrying around with him.

"Ouch. Sorry boss, it's just that all of us think you'd end up with Grell, that's all honest!" Eric flailed his arms frantically, Alan chuckled from behind them.

William sighed deeply, massaging the sides of his forehead with his hand. "That's… That's actually what I came to talk to you about."

Eric stared up at him, completely and utterly surprised.

"I have no idea what to do. I'm completely defenseless against him. I-I haven't got the slightest idea about what the bloody hell this means." He ran his fingers through his slightly disfigured hair, "I should be focused entirely on my studies. But I can't stop thinking about that flamboyant _idiot_."

To William's surprise, Eric burst in laughter.

"Aha, sorry boss. You surprised me so much, I couldn't help myself." Eric wiped away the tears forming at his eyes, "you know boss, you're an idiot. Do you not realize this _entire time_ Grell has been trying to be with you? It's not just flirtin' either boss." Eric winked, giving William a toothy-grin.

William pursed his lips, "how do you know? I certainly couldn't tell."

"That's cause' you're oblivious boss. Why don't you just _ask_ him?"

"Ask him huh?"

X

William found himself dazed for the rest of the day, avoiding Grell at all costs and decided to focus completely onto his studies. He found himself sighing as he walked the dark hallways.

Unfortunately, the redhead spotted him from down the hall, waving frantically and running in his direction. Suddenly, a group of inappropriate female students approached William.

He frowned, looking down on them. The girls all looked the same, their floppy hair primp and proper, their faces caked with makeup and all following their 'leader'.

She had a large bust; her uniform unbuttoned enough to show cleavage. She swayed her curvy hips flirtatiously, batting her large lashes up to him. Her short brown hair was curled, and her eyes weren't covered by the glasses needed for all Death Gods'. She pursed her large lip-glossed lips, a smile appearing on her face.

"William T. Spears isn't it?" Her voice was light, but seemed to have ulterior motives behind it. "I've been watching you for a while, and I think you're my type." She winked, William frowned in disgust. He ignored her and continued walking; Grell had frozen in the middle of the hall staring at them blankly.

The girl caught up to William, cutting him off. "Well, you don't have to make a decision so rashly. Since I'm good looking, and you're _positively_ good looking, I think we should hook up," she pressed her boobs up to William's lower chest, "_I promise I could show you a good time." _She whispered to him in a husky, sexual tone.

Ironically, this seemed to disturb William further, reminding him of that _thing_.

"I do _apologize_ miss, but I have no further time to waste with you and frankly I'm disappointed you wasted so much of mine. To be honest, I have no interest in you and you're _mistreatment_ of our Academy's uniform. If you'll excuse me."

He stared her down with cold eyes, and then briskly walked down the hall, meeting up with a dumbfounded Grell.

"Will." He stared up at him confusingly, "I-Why did you… What?"

William raised an eyebrow, "Why are you so confused Sutcliff?"

Grell stared up astonished, and began chuckling. William T. Spears, the most profound man alive, had just rejected Alice Cunningham, the most popular girl in school―or the _'queen whore'_ as Grell liked to put it.

_Hm._ Grell thought anxiously as he chased William down the hall, _maybe there's a chance for me after all._

"So…" William commented casually, "Who was that?"

X

The few next days, William had become more and more nervous with confronting Grell about his 'feelings', and more and more irritated with that girl's interruptions throughout the day.

He earnestly thought he was going to die. If he didn't get enough of Grell's idiotic pathetic attitude, he certainly did of this _Alice_ girl. It was almost as if she enjoyed William cutting her off so suddenly in conversation, and the rude remarks he's told her.

He was tired of this.

He walked to his dorm sleepily, yawning as he attempting to find his key in his vest pocket. He glanced down briefly to find an envelope addressed with his name on it, along with a kiss implanted onto it with red lipstick.

He tore open the packaging, reading the letter quickly.

_Dear my darling William~_

_ Come meet me in our 'secret room', I have a surprise for you!_

_ Yours truly,_

_ Grell._

William raised his eyebrow cynically, it was already so late in the evening, and couldn't Grell just have gotten him himself? Although it seemed like Grell's fashion to write a letter, however William still seemed suspicious.

He scrunched his eyebrows and frowned deeply, briskly walking down the hallway and into the staircase. He eventually found his way in the darkness to their 'secret room', he found the door was already opened slightly and the candle was shining inside. William pursed his lips, stepping inside, the door closed slowly behind him.

Grell walked happily to their dorm, he had been asked to stay a bit later by his superiors to ask some questions, which Grell had already been so used to. He walked into his dorm, expecting to find William, lamp open and reading a novel or reviewing his studies. William had made it apparent that he wouldn't sleep without Grell in the dorm safe as well.

However, there was no one in the dark room. Grell pursed his lips, surprised. He walked over to his bed, finding a letter. His eyes widened as he tore up the envelope, finding that the letter was from William, explaining to him that he wants Grell to come join him in their 'secret room.' Grell scrunched his eyebrows in worry; it wasn't like William at all to write Grell a letter. In pursuit, Grell sprinted out the dorm and down the hallway.

William turned around, finding a busty girl with curvy hips instead of a flat man with a slim figure. Confused, William opened his mouth to confront her.

She smiled, putting a finger to William's lips. "You know I want you William T. Spears. And I know…" She trailed a finger down William's chest, batting her eyelashes up at him, "I know you want me too."

"What're you―" She pressed her finger harder on his lips.

"Sh. You don't have to say anything. I'll do all the work kay?" She winked.

"Unhand me right now Miss Cunningham. This is unacceptable behaviour."

"Oh?" Her voice became dark, threatening, "Why did you come William? Was it because I had put _Grell's_ name instead of mine? Would you have come if it was my name? No you wouldn't."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

William's eyes opened wide, his heart beating loudly. Was he… Was he in love with _Grell_?

The door creaked open suddenly, exposing a panting redhead peeking through.

Alice clenched her fists, jumping up to meet her lips with William's. The two of them shared a quick kiss, which William was completely and utterly confused about.

He glanced back to Grell, the redhead's eyes widening, his eyebrows scrunched upwards in a heartbreaking expression. Grell dropped the envelope in his hands, tears forming at his eyes.

"Grell." William stared at the redhead, "Grell, this isn't―"

Liquid poured down Grell's face, as he tried to put his hand in front to cover it. "It-It doesn't matter anymore Will. It never mattered to you in the first place. How _could_ I be so stupid?"

"What… What're you talking about?"

"Tch. You're so stupid, Will. You don't even know my feelings."

"…Feelings?"

"Do you want me to explain this to you Mr. _Perfect Death God_, here you are making out with slutty girls and you didn't even stop to think that maybe, just maybe I love you! Did you even think about that at _least once_?" Grell's voice was enraged, tears pouring down his cheeks and onto the floor. He took a sharp breath as William just stared blankly towards him.

"You bastard!" He screamed, running off towards the outside. William gritted his teeth, finding himself pushing the girl away from him and running after the crying redhead.

He chased him down the hall, grabbing his arm harshly and turning his body around to face William. Grell bit his lips, the tears flooding his face.

"_What do you want_?" He whispered bitterly, William frowned.

"I really can't comprehend you Grell Sutcliff! You're incredibly stupid, flamboyant and tend to act like a woman―although we both know you're a man, your obnoxious and disruptive and completely conceited. You have been flirting with me and everyone in this goddamn Academy ever since the first day, and then you say such strange things to me and I can't help it when I'm so utterly attracted to you that you're essentially serious for once, then you start crying like a blubbering dimwit and I have no idea how to deal with these feelings that I'm having and―"

William's ranting was suddenly cut off with Grell's warm lips pressed against William's. William returned the kiss, his arms looping down to grab Grell's hips, bringing them closer to his own body. The two shared their first sloppy kiss, Grell pulling back for air and the two of them panting uncontrollably.

"Ah," _Pant._ "Sorry, I just couldn't…" _Pant_. "Couldn't control myself when you're like that."

William panted, his face completely red. He stared down onto Grell, they're eyes meeting. And for once, William actually smiled.


	4. Dirty Encounters

**WARNING: SMUT**

..It's my first smut, EVER. I apologize greatly if it's terrible.

Don't say I didn't warn you ;)

I BLUSHED SO MUCH WHEN I WROTE IT /

btw. I don't own Grell Sutcliff or William T. Spears or the series Kuroshitsuji.

Just puttin it out there.

* * *

><p>The door broke open, the two of them stumbling in their lips pressed together in passion. William forced Grell's mouth open, inserting his hot tongue into his warm entrance.<p>

"Mmh!" Grell moaned loudly, clawing at William's back. He picked up Grell up from the smooth curve of his ass and thighs, pushing him up against their dresser.

In response he kissed William passionately, stripping off the black jacket and vest and ripped his white buttoned-up shirt off his body till he got down to his belt, gently rubbing his hand against William's intimate area.

William moaned, kissing Grell's neck while stripping off the clothing still lingering on his body. Grell smiled wickedly, kicking off his heels and threw William's pants to the ground.

William caressed his hands on Grell's body, making his way down to his waist and lifting a smooth leg.

"Ah!" William smiled as he heard Grell's constant moaning, his lips kissed from his neck down, leaving soft kisses down his chest and to his waist.

He panted heavily before taking Grell's erected cock inside his mouth, caressing his tongue against the sides, letting it go deeper into his entrance.

"Mnng! Ahh! W-Will.. M-More.."

William chuckled, continuing to stroke his partner while ignoring his own erection. Grell began to moan louder, gripping William's jet-black hair and gripping his back with his nails.

"W-Will! S-Stop I―Ah! I―I'm about to…" _Pant. _ "About to―"

William smiled, giving one last devious stroke with his tongue.

"AH! WILLIAM!" Grell screamed, filling William's mouth with hot creamy semen. William licked his lips, frowning slightly while he took a moment decipher the taste.

_'Salty with a slight pinch of sweetness,'_ he presumed as he lifted Grell up from the table and onto the bed, kissing him hard and passionately. Grell's hands magically ended up down William's waist with his long fingers caressing William's ignored erection.

"_W-What are you doing_?" William breathed, panting hard.

"You silly, how can you be satisfied if I ignore this hmm?" Grell laughed, he panted giving William a small, seductive smile.

And surprisingly, William found this small exhausted flirtatious thing the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on.

He kissed the redhead fiercely, Grell moaned in response kissing William passionately back.

"Tch. Idiot." William gave a cocky grin, "As if this won't satisfy me."

He opened Grell's legs, taking a breath. "Ready?"

_Pant_. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Frankly, yes; I overheard that it would hurt a lot, so I'm taking the upmost precautions therefore―"

"William!" Grell groaned, "Shut up and insert it in me already!"

William embraced Grell's burning body, inserting his large cock into Grell's entrance. The two of them moaned loudly together as William put in his full amount into him.

"Ah! William!"

"Nng!" William panted, "Ah, _Grell_."

Grell moaned louder, William quickened his pace.

"M-More! M-More Will! AH!"

William pressed in deeper with each hit, clenching his jaw.

"G-Grell. I―" He moaned loudly, not able to contain it any longer. "Grell, I'm going to…"

Grell panted, "Let―Let it out Will."

He clenched his jaw tighter, letting himself release into Grell. His partner moaned in sequence with him, hot semen filling inside him.

Once finished, William pulled out falling beside Grell in his bed. The redhead chuckled, moving closer to the raven-haired one.

"Will's so sexy, I'm happy I got to see such a side to you Will~"

William flushed red as he pulled Grell into his chest, embracing him. Grell smiled, blushing furiously.

"Shut up Sutcliff."

"So~ Can we use rope next time?"


	5. Date

Grell awoke gracefully, his entire body flooded with passion and pain. He rolled his naked body to face his partner, who was still fast asleep with his arm around Grell's hips. Grell giggled, caressing the soft skin on Will's peaceful face. A smile formed on Grell's plump lips, it was surprising to see William so _relaxed_; his hair tussled in every direction and his eyebrows were actually normal for once.

William stirred, groaning as his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Good morrow sweetheart!~"

"Huh?"

William frowned, confused about his situation. He reached his for his glasses, slipping them on quickly and starring right in the face of a cheerful Grell.

"Did we… last night?"

"Yes~ it was filled with love and passion!~ Do you not remember darling?"

"I―Uh.." His face became a dark crimson colour as his hand went to cover his face, "…I remember _very_ clearly."

Grell giggled again, putting his hands under his chin to exam William's movements as he went from disgruntled, confused and anxious.

Grell titled his head when he stared to murmur something unrecognizable.

"Will darling? Are you alright?" Grell pursed his lips, attempting his best worried house-wife act

"Classes… Classes…We're late aren't we? What time is it? I can't be late! I'm never late, I've never been―" William's head whipped back and forth from his clock and Grell's innocent smile.

"Darling, darling, darling! Calm down! I've already called us both absent today! Today we get the whole day off!" Grell arose from his stance, throwing his arms in the air and cheering.

"The whole day..? I don't have to spend it with you do I?" William frowned, tilting his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Awh! But Will!~" He whined, pounding his fights lightly on William's chest.

"No Sutcliff. Whatever happened between us last night stays last night. We will not be rummaging about, disturbing the public with whatever you have in mind."

"Eh? Why? I thought you liked spending time with me Will!"

William glared at Grell, ignoring his inexcusable attempt to make a puppy-dog face on him. However, William truly had nowhere to go and how he should spend his only free day. He could spend it in the library studying? Frankly, he loved it but he did that every day. It's very rare and almost never that a death god would ever get a day off. He should take the possibility shouldn't he?

"Sutcliff. I'm proposing you a deal."

"Haa! You're going to come?" Grell's eye fluttered like butterflies, sparkles arousing out of every cell on his body, roses were blooming around his flamboyant head.

William didn't know if he wanted to go through with this.

He cleared his throat, "Well, Sutcliff, since it _is_ our only day off, I propose that you and I go to that festival today. Since I was not aware we'd be taking this day off, I did not buy tickets for it, so in order for me to allow you to accompany me, I will need you to get us in. Sound like a deal?"

"Anything for you William dearest!~ A whole day with just me and W

William frowned, trying to process the events that happened last night. He immediately regretted it, attempting to regress it from his mind. A blush rose to his cheeks, and he decided not to think about it anymore. William's thoughts were erupted when a loud gasp startled him.

"What? What is it?"

"_I don't have anything to wear!_" Grell screeched, flinging his clothing in every direction, the majority of it being red.

"Anything would do Grell. Your _outfit _is not the most important thing in the world."

William began to get up, pulling his boxers from the ground and pulling them on. Grell stared at him for quite some time, as if he was distracted. After a moment, the redhead continued on throwing his clothing away like some dish rags.

William slipped on a pair of black jeans, a white buttoned up shirt and a vest. Brushing his hair back he looked over at the redheaded mess that was Grell.

After a few hours of waiting for Grell to become '_ready_', the two of them set out. Grell, in the end, had decided to wear a black mini-skirt with a black tank-top, a red cardigan and black knee socks with his obnoxious red heels. William tried to turn his head away, even if Grell was indeed a man, he was certainly beautiful and it was hard not to stare.

The festival itself was exclusive, but with a few words the two of them were inside. Rows and rows of games and rides were scattered along the large area. William spotted a few rare common folk but the rest were wealthy people who could afford the tickets. Truthfully, William was fortunate Grell could get them in, even at the price he has to pay in normal reality.

"Wow!~" Grell exclaimed, his eyes shining bright as he stared up at the larger rides. "Can we go on it?"

"I―Uh…" William stuttered, Grell frowned grabbing William's hand rashly and dragging them farther down the trail.

"Oh c'mon!" He yelled, heaving William into the shortest line, which also happened to be the largest ride.

Throughout the day Grell had lugged him onto many rides, and once he ran out, William had decided to take charge and play him up on a few games.

The redhead giggled, munching down on his cotton candy and hauling his giant red bear William had won on his right shoulder.

"I didn't know you were that wild Will!~" He took a piece of his cotton candy, shoving it in William's mouth.

"What're you doing? I don't know what you're talking about. I was perfectly calm the entire time; it was you making a scene."

Grell gave a wicked smile, "What? I would do _no such thing_ William darling! Now, what do you want to do next? We've gone through all the rides and games, do you want to get out of here and get a bite to eat?"

William gave him a loop-sided smile, "Alright, do you know any good places?"

"Yes I do! There's this cute little café just down the street from us!" Grell exclaimed, shoving the rest of the cotton candy down his throat and pulled on William's hand once more.

X

William frowned.

This wasn't at all what he was expecting.

The café was entitled _'Love Birds'_, with hearts sprawled all along the outside title. A memo on the menu sign read, '_for people in love…'_

The inside was filled with more hearts and pink wallpaper, the waitresses were dressed like pink maids and lovey-dovey couples were chatting along sharing drinks and food and becoming one with each other.

_What was he doing here?_

William's eyes widened his frown increasing. He had the first reaction to make a jump-start and run away from the _cutesy_ café as fast as he could. However, as the blonde, bubbly waitress sent them to their table, he realized that would be extremely rude.

"Sutcliff. I _demand_ to know what this place is." William murmured quietly.

"Ah~ Will, isn't this place just the most darling thing?" Grell battered his eyelashes.

"I can imagine a lot of adjectives this place would fit and darling isn't one of them."

"Awh, don't be so harsh Will! Just try to _enjoy_ yourself! No matter how much you might dislike it, it's actually a very private place. Everyone is into their own space so they don't pay attention to others. I like it here when I need to just, have my own time to think you know?" Grell chattered in a calm, low voice as he continued to order two chocolate milkshakes for them.

"Hm. I just think they should cut down on the decoration." William whispered in a husky voice, Grell giving him a small smile in response.

"Honestly, I believe couples like this kind of decoration. It brings the upmost love and passion out of them and their partner. Kind of like what you showed me last night Will~" Grell winked flirtatiously.

_What did I get myself into? _William groaned, resting his head on the table as the bubbly blond waitress gave them their milkshakes.

"Are you sure you two wanted two milkshakes? Cause you can get a lot more intimate with one and it's a lot cheaper!" She pursued, a sentence not a lot of waitresses would say to their customers.

"No thank you. We're fine with two."

"Awh but Will!"

In the end, William found himself carrying an exhausted redhead on his back, a giant red teddy-bear in one arm, and the other supporting Grell's slim leg.

The day had grown long, and the sun was replaced with the bright moon hovering over them.

"Hnng.. Will." Grell murmured into his back.

"What is it Grell?"

"Today was fun, thank you love. I love you very much dear." Grell yawned, his arms rapping around William's neck.

"Yeah. Me too."

"What?"

"I love you too Sutcliff."

"Mm. I know." Grell nuzzled his head into William's back, William sighed, smiling as he could see their dorm.

From afar, dark eyes watched the two intently, the black figure not letting them out of their sight.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for updating so late! Really, I am. I've just been so busy that I didn't have the time to just sit down and write. I hope you like it!<p> 


	6. Plans Unfold

Cold, darkened eyes stared deeply within the folder. Silver hair dipped down the superior's shoulders, a cold aura emitting from his body. The man in black shivered, his kneeling leg feeling as if it would break if he had moved it. He gritted his teeth, sweat pouring down his face as he waited for the powerful man to speak.

Eurynomos slammed down the folder onto the desk, glasses shook and the solemn single photograph of a young boy with vibrant red hair fell down to the floor, shattering into a thousand pieces.

"_Damn it!"_ He screeched, gritting his teeth in anger. _"There's nothing in here!" _

The kneeling man dared to look above, peeking a glance at the darkened desk. The folder had a few pieces of paper neatly clipped together, as he couldn't see much but a photograph and a name.

The silver haired man slammed his hands down onto the table again. His cold eyes sharply looked down onto the shivering man, leaning back into his chair he sighed. He gave a devious chuckle, startling the man.

"You know, I really do _care_ about my son." He chuckled, bending down to pick up the photograph hidden inside the shattered pieces of glass. Grell Sutcliff, a young boy with tussled, bright red hair. "When he came here, he was alone; broken, tired, dirty and in tears. He had nothing. Like I had nothing. Nothing at all."

The kneeling man clenched his jaw, his mouth too dry to swallow. "W-What do you wish of me sir?"

"Hm? Pity. I assumed you knew, since your job is very explanatory." He chuckled innocently, "Arise assassin. Breach out this man, watch him, assess him, research him and then," He tossed the folder to the man. _"Kill him."_

The assassin stared down at the photograph, smiling wickedly. "As you wish my lord," He bowed down, tipping his hat to Eurynomos.

Eurynomos smiled, "Very well. Make sure my boy is not harmed in the process."

"Ay' sir." He nodded, proceeding to walk out the door more casually and carefree than what he had been like when he first arrived.

Eurynomos pushed his glasses upwards, calling Maxine on the telephone. "Maxine, I assume greatly that you were listening in, would you please come in?"

The short woman approached in the large room, bowing her head.

"Now then," he continued, "Although I have hired the best, I don't assume his judgment is that rational. Please keep a very close watch."

"Of course sir."

The assassin walked out of the mansion, chuckling to himself in rugged clothing and dirt on his face. The guards sneered their noses, tensing themselves as he walked by.

"Ahaha, who do we have here?"

He stared at the folder, staring at the young man with tussled jet-black hair with cold eyes and black piercing glasses. A permanent frown resting upon his face.

His name was entitled at the top of the page.

X

"William T. Spears?" A teacher called out his name, preforming his usual attendance.

"Present."

"WILLLIIAMMM~" A flamboyantly obnoxious loud voice called out to him. William sighed, his eyebrows burrowing together as he casually ignored the red-headed and continued jotting neat notes into his organized black book.

"So, William my dear," Grell cooed, his arms latching onto the raven-haired man's neck. "I think the two of us should go out later. You know; some _alone time_."

The teacher above began to shake in front of the class; it was already in session but there wasn't a thing he could do to the red-head without being threatened.

William eyed the flustered, nervous teacher then onto the curious students wandering their careless eyes.

"Sutcliff. We are in the middle of class. You are disrupting; I believe you should be seated and listen to the lesson." He stated coldly, refusing to make eye contact with the obnoxious Death God.

Grell pouted, unlatching his arms and sinking back into this own seat. William couldn't help but stare; his actions completely disregarded his entire personality. Grell Sutcliff was an ignorant, stubborn, flamboyant idiot. There was no way he'd give up so easily; whether William said anything or not.

He continued to stare throughout the lesson, he was ashamed to say; he had no idea what was going through the red-head's mind.

Immediately after class, he began making his way down the cluttered hallway filled with blank students.

"So, what was that about?" A voice called from behind him.

"Eric Slingby. I haven't seen you in a while." William glanced behind, continuing his walk as the blonde caught up with him.

"So," he dragged out the word. "You've been staring at Grell all period. What's the deal?"

"It was nothing. I have no idea what you're going on about." He pushed up his glasses, avoiding eye contact.

"Ah boss," He slapped William's back, laughing dramatically. "You did it with Grell didn't ya?"

William stopped his tracks, almost dropping his notebook. He looked at the blonde; surprised and flushed.

"W-What? I… I have absolutely no idea what you're going about Slingby." William coughed, continuing to walk. "Besides, it's without question; none of your business."

Eric laughed, patting William on the back once more. "You did it boss! How was it? Were you on top? I can't imagine Grell on top… Wait, was he on top?"

"Of course not! I was most certainly on top."

Another laugh, "You admitted it! Sweet, can't wait to tell Alan."

"You will not be telling _anyone_ about this Slingby. Or else I will become serious, and frankly even I don't want that." William sighed, turning the corner.

"Awh boss! I love it when you're _serious_!" He laughed and said with a wink.

"Please don't tell me you're attempting to flirt with me Slingby."

"Aha, you caught me! But sorry boss, you're not really my type you know." He said with a pout.

"I didn't ask for your preference Slingby, nor do I care." William stated coldly, before Eric can reply a woman's voice began to ring out of the speaker.

"Students and Teachers, please pay attention to the following message." She repeated herself, "You are to attend an announcement at the stadium. The announcement will begin in approximately ten minutes. You are required to attend. Thank you."

"Shall we get going then?" William muttered, staring at the speakers.

"Or we can dig some information out; I have the dirt on what the announcement is on."

"Oh?"

X

William and Eric sat upon the wall they usually ate lunch at; their scythes close to their sides.

"What's the story Slingby?"

"Well, Eurynomos and his bitch are trying to keep a close eye on the students; especially Grell and who he spends his time with. No doubly they'll be keeping a close eye on you, since you spend the majority of your time with Grell. You know, Eurynomos loves Grell like he is his son. I don't know what the backstory is but, it would be wise if you stayed away from Grell for a while."

"What are you rambling on about Slingby? Eurynomos specifically told me too―"

"_As your friend William,"_ He stated sternly, "Please listen to me, since Eurynomos is keeping a close watch on Grell anyways, it would be best if you separate yourself from him. If anything were to happen, blame would go upon you or one of us. I know how much your studies mean to you. To keep them from going down this will be the best option."

William stared at the man; he couldn't understand what his reasoning was. "Why are you telling me this Eric?"

"It's for your own protection Will. Also for your future, everyone knows you'll be at top. Don't let someone like Grell bring you down."

William pursed his lips, staring off.

"I don't understand why you would suddenly bring this up Slingby, but I respect your opinion. I'll stay away from Sutcliff for a while." William stood up, beginning to walk away.

Out of sight, Eric sighed to himself. Sinking his head between his hands, he burrowed his eyebrows together.

"Thank you for your time Eric Slingby. I will release the boy you so want to protect, however you may not tell this to anyone. Or else not your throat, but the boy's will go." A voice in the shadows called behind him.

"I'm sorry William. I'm really sorry. But this is to protect Alan."

For the next few days, Eurynomos and Maxine had been strolling around with Grell. Attending his classes and keeping a very close eye on him. William avoided the redhead wherever they went, even when Grell had attempted to approach him. The redhead was even spending his nights in a separate room.

William had no idea what was happening. As much as William had been avoiding Grell, it even seemed as if Grell was trying to avoid him as much as possible.

William slammed the table with his fist, clenching his jaw. "_Damn,_" he whispered, how could he leave this situation alone after seeing the look of despair and loneliness in the redhead's eyes?

He raised his body off the bed, slipping on his jacket and shoes, clutching his scythe before heading out the door.

Before he entered the large, white building off Eurynomos' home, he slipped behind the guards; taking them out mysteriously. He jammed his scythe into the door, cracking it open. He couldn't believe himself, William T. Spears; breaking and entering into someone else's home and office.

He made his way up the flight of stairs, taking out the guards before anyone else noticed. He snuck into the large office, filled with ornaments of all kinds. He made his way to the large desk, searching through files before he found something that would make his whole life stop. Grell's folder.

It wasn't the fact that he was holding Grell's folder in general. It was what was in it; that made him stop in his tracks and open his eyes widely.

"Lookin' fer somthin'?" A voice called behind him.

William clutched his weapon in his palm.

"And here I was thinkin' e' could become good friends." The figure came before him in the small light emitting from the window.

"Y-You..!"

* * *

><p>I reallly REALLY apologize for the wait! Really, I feel so bad.<p>

To make it up to everyone who's been waiting I'm going to try to finish another chapter or another story by today or tomorrow. ^^;;

Thank you for reading!


End file.
